Boob Job 2
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: A little sequel to Noodleman's Boob Job before I knew what 'MST' was. Yes, I was an idiot...


Boob Job 2  
  
Heero_YuyZ - Okay, everyone in the theater!  
  
Ash and Co. - (Herded into theater)  
  
Pikachu - What are we seeing today??  
  
Heero_YuyZ - Boob Job 2  
  
All - AAHHHH!!  
  
Heero_YuyZ - Roll it!!  
  
  
Misty: Hey Mike!! (flutters her eyes)  
  
Mike: (jaw drops and eyes lock on her breasts) Oh my god…  
  
Misty: Small eh?  
  
Mike: Um…SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME AGAIN!  
  
Misty: Hmm…  
  
Mike: PLEASE!!  
  
_  
  
  
Togepi - TAKE THE SHIRT OFF TAKE THE SHIRT OFF!!  
  
Pikachu - (shocks Togepi)  
  
Togepi - TAKE THE SHIRT OFF TAKE THE SHIRT OFF!!  
  
Pikachu - (sighs)  
  
_  
  
  
Misty: O…Okay!  
  
Mike: (does a backflip and starts dancing) WOOHOO!!  
  
Misty: (rolls eyes then grins happily)  
  
Ash: (watches as Mike pulls her into his room) FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO MISTY!  
  
Brock: (whimpers) Oh god…This is gonna suck…Literally  
  
_  
  
  
Togepi - Hehehe…  
  
Vulpix - NOT THE LAUGHING!! (looks as Misty takes shirt off) Hehehe…  
  
Pikachu - (sighs)  
  
_  
  
  
Mike: (is sucking Misty's tits)  
  
Ash: OWW!!! STOP IT!! GO SUCK SOMEONE ELSE!  
  
Mike: What the hell? Your breast is talking to me!!  
  
Misty: (slaps Ash and whispers) If you don't shut up I'll have him over tomorrow!  
  
Ash: (shuts up)  
  
Brock: Eh…This sucks…Damn…Spoke to soon…This BITES! OUCH!! Ewww…Ever heard of a breath mint Mike??  
  
_  
  
  
Ash - Ow…That looks like that hurts…  
  
Misty - Yes, maybe you'd like to switch places next time Ash…  
  
Ash - Uh………………………………………Nevermind… Hehehe…  
  
_  
  
  
Ash: Hey, you're not getting half of it.  
  
Mike: Misty, I never noticed, you have small lips…It's too hard to kiss you…  
  
Misty: (smacks Mike, takes clothes and walks to plastic surgeon on Cinnabar Island)  
  
Tracy & Prof. Oak: Misty, don't do it! **Seems familiar?** (they follow her in)  
  
Dr. Fowlks: Hi again!! (presses button and mechanical arms grab Tracy and Oak and throw them in the tank. Grabs needle loads it with liquid from tank and injects half into each lip)  
  
Oak: Now I know how Ash feels…  
  
Dr. Fowlks: Here's some chapstick, it might chap up after the procedure…Well bye!  
  
Misty: (puts chapstick on)  
  
Tracy: Hey that stuff is sticky!!  
  
Misty: NOT AGAIN DAMMIT!! (goes back in, takes needle and inject lots and lots of butt fat *I think that's what the use* into the doctor until he's fat as a blimp then leaves)  
  
_  
  
  
Pikachu - Hehehe…  
  
Vulpix - Hehehe…  
  
Togepi - TAKE THE SHIRT OFF TAKE THE SHIRT OFF!!  
  
Pikachu - (sighs)  
  
Horsea - (hydro pumps Togepi)  
  
Togepi - TAKE THE SHIRT OFF TAKE THE SHIRT OFF!! …WOOHOO!!  
  
_  
  
  
Misty: (is back at Mike's)  
  
Mike: (tackles Misty and starts frenching her)  
  
Oak: AAHHHH!!  
  
Mike: Hey, your lip just screamed!!  
  
Misty: (Bites lip)  
  
Oak: Hey…I'm bleeding dammit!!  
  
Mike: (wipes her lip off with tongue) Take your pants off…  
  
_  
  
  
Togepi - That trading bitch, she did it again!!  
  
Pikachu - (sighs)  
  
Horsea - (uses Ice Beam and Togepi is frozen solid)  
  
Togepi - (is so horny at the time he melts the ice)  
  
Horsea - Dammit!!  
  
Vulpix - (eyes are locked on screen) Hehehe…  
  
_  
  
  
Mike: Are you a virgin?  
  
Misty: DUH!! I'm 12!!  
  
Mike: Sorry, well mind losing your virginity?  
  
Misty: Not at all…  
  
Ash: Yo, Brock, Oak, Tracy, I think we might have a looooonng time of pain here…  
  
Mike: Hehehe…  
  
_  
  
  
All: Hehehe…  
  
All: AAHHH!! (the bed broke from the bouncing and Mike's face landed right between her breasts)  
  
_  
  
  
Misty: Well bye Mike!  
  
Ash: Alleluia  
  
Brock: Relief at last!!  
  
Oak: YAY!!  
  
Tracy: THANK GOD!!  
  
Misty: What are you cheering about?? Mike's not my ONLY boyfriend…  
  
Oak, Brock, Tracy & Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
_  
  
  
Pikachu - Hehehe…  
  
Vulpix - Hehehe…  
  
Horsea - Hehehe…  
  
Togepi - MORE SEX MORE SEX MORE SEX!! **everyone stares at him** MORE SEX MORE SEX MORE SEX MORE SEX MORE SEX!!  
  
Pikachu -Pikachu!! (shocks Togepi really hard)  
  
Togepi - (*FINALLY* faints)  
  
Vulpix - Hehehe…  
  
Heero_YuyZ - It wasn't that bad! Wait for part 3!! Misty gets other body parts enlarged!  
  
Vulpix - (Fireblasts Z)  
  
Pikachu - (Thunders Z)  
  
Horsea - (Ice Beams Z)  
  
Togepi - (coughs)  
  
Heero_YuyZ - Ouch…Th…th…th…th…that's all folks!! (Tap dances off stage in tux holding cane)  
  
  
THE END!!  



End file.
